


Side Snaps

by wallstoothin



Series: Sukea- The Time Traveling Photographer [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Have I mention he's not sane?, Side Story, Sukea love messing with people, What-If, not sorry for chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: The what-if and one shots from my story the Photographer





	1. 1- The Greater Good

A large bang awoke Kakashi up from his dream. His bedding that he received from his sensei covered with cold sweat. He turned over to the window. The tree by his house making a strange scratching noise as it bump against the window. It was a stormy night. Nobody had expected it after a week of lazy sun and clouds. Spring brings unexpected weather an unholy cross between the freezing winter and the scorching summer. He can't understand why Gai of all people worships the season as so.

He slips off of his covers, his feet touching the cold wooden floor. Kakashi was living in his apartment that Minato-sensei helped him buy at the age of seven. Now working as a Chunin he was able to pay for rent on his own. It was a shinobi apartment that's for genin in the genin corps or for genin who want to live on their own. Although it was a government sponsored home it was pretty out of shape and very dirty. Kakashi vowes that after he made jonin to get out and rent a new place. 

The inside of the house was quiet as it always has been but the twelve year old can't help but reach for the Kunai under his pillow.

He was a shinobi after all. He must be prepare for anything at all time. He have no time to rest peacefully. 

Kakashi made his way to the main room which was a combination of a living room (which only contain a couch) and the kitchen (which was just as bare as the living room) he closed his eyes and concentrate on his surroundings just as his teacher taught him to.

A good shinobi should easily locate another sign of life. 

He then twist his arms and-

_Klang!_

The sound of two kunai clashing . Kakashi opened his eyes and make an expression that not even his mask could hide.

There was a boy right in front of him. He had sliver hair that stick up on the right side, he had a konoha jacket that was colored black by the night, the boy also had a mask that cover his mouth and nose leaving only his piece dull eyes to stare at him.

The boy was him.

The two jumped back Kunai facing each other ready for another attack. 

"Who are you?!" Kakashi demanded. Who was this boy? What is he doing in his apartment? 

_Why does he look like him?_

The other boy stared back pulling down the mask showing  _his_ face and smile and mouth two words slowly for Kakashi to read.

A good shinobi should never let their emotion get the best of them.

A good shinobi should never let a poor excuse get to their head.

A good shinobi should never freeze in battle.

Kakashi realize that he is not a good shinobi. He realize this as he lay on his floor a Kunai sticking out of his chest. He was breathing heave as if each and every breath was his last , _it was._

The imposter was crouched beside him staring at his defeated body as if some sort of trophy. His mask still forgotten on the floor from their battle.

Could what happen can even be called a battle? No it was a homicide : a murder. 

Kakashi started back at the boy who went in the kitchen . He thought back to the words that was spoken to him.

_I'm you._

And so Hatake Kakashi died quietly in his home with nobody not even his negihbor knowing he was killed in the middle of a stormy night.

* * *

 

A soft knock echo throughout the apartment.

"Kakashi ? Are you up already? We have to go to the academy to meet your new teammates." A voice called out from behind the front door. 

"Yes Sensei. I'm coming!" 

The doorknob squeaked as the door open. Minato smile seeing his student. "There you are Kakashi. Why does your house smell like bleach?"

Kakashi frowned as his face flushed slightly red like a child who was caught eating a cookie in the night. "One of my dogs had an accident during the storm. I spend most of the night trying to clean it up and get the smell off the floor."

It surely looked like Kakashi was cleaning. The bags under his eyes and his red knees shows that he was on his knees during the night.  "Why do we need new teammates anyway? We are fine this way." He complained. 

"It's Hokage-sama's wish."

Kakashi sigh as he left the house with his teacher.

Minato-sensei does not know. Kakashi would like to leave it that way.

Not only for the sake of him but for the grave with no name right beside it's father.


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto is still learning to be a mother, but so far she thinks she's doing a good job.

Mikoto Uchiha is new to the parenting thing. She has read books before and many mothers from the clan had given her advice on how to raise her son with most of the advice being useless since their children did not have the burden of the clan over their shoulder.

But no matter who she asked or what books she read, Mikoto will never find the answer to her burning question.

What to do when her three year old son has joined a gang.

She once read in a civilian book that children has a need to group together and find a place where they can belong but usually that desire arise when they started their public education and begin to be surrounded by other children their age. But then again her son is smart for his age.

In the living room sat six boys, most who's three times older than her baby. Along with the 'gang' was a young Uchiha boy, Who was introduced to Itachi by his father after one of the clan meetings. The boy in question was already excelling in the shinobi art even before joining the academy. The elders believe that the heir should be around a positive influence so they happily push the two boys to spend as much time as possible with each other.

From the talk she had with the boys she learned that almost all of the boys are interested in the Shinobi arts and career which makes them a positive influence as well.

The group often have meetings where they talk about everyday things and training. It was Itachi who came to her and ask if they can use the house as a secret base, a place where they can eat snacks and relax. As a mother she is suppose to encourage her son to he socially active so she said yes. She often overhear their topics of E-ranks (which include tutoring and shopping), training and other things that the boys do to make themselves better shinobi. It reminded Mikoto of her own academy days working hard in order to participate in the war and honor her family and her clan.

Itachi was the same as younger her but better. He found someone outside who can help him, who does not force him to do it right the first time and does not punish him for being tired or hungry.

In the group he was simply allowed to be a child.

It was when one of the boys Iruka (a good mother should try and remember her child's friends names) called out in alarm "incoming dad!"

All of the activity paused in the room. The kids sparing glances at each other and nods. The older kid with the bandana sigh, after coming to the meeting for the third time he was well aware of what 'dad alert' is.

Mikoto who have been catering to these meeting also know what it means and also know her roles.

Quickly Itachi and Shisui started picking up the plates and cups and head for the sink where they will quickly wash the dishes and dry them. Mikoto started straightening out the mats and cleaning the tables, the leader of group- the boy with the purple marking makes quick and slient steps gathering the extra shoes throwing them over to the side of the house where the others grab their own and put them on.

One by one the kids started to leave with the two oldest waiting for the younger one to go, they both turned around and bow. "Thank you very much for letting us stay Uchiha-sama." They both said before  jumping up to the tress and disappearing in the green leaves.

Seconds later the front door open, her husband appear looking disgruntled as always. "I'm home." He announced.

"Welcome back." The three Uchiha repiled as the head of the clan removed his shoes and head to the living room unknowing of the boys who sat where he was a few minutes ago.

'They are learning stealth.' She realized and her husband who disapprove of Itachi befriending those outside the clan is the perfect practice.

Mikoto smiled. Her baby boy is perfectly fine. She can feel that perfectly in her bones. She will support them till they all become respectable shinobi who not only fight to support the village but to support each other. She knows that one of the boys enjoy using senbons, perhaps she can take out her own kit and teach him a few things as well as the art of poison. The next meeting is in a week she have plenty of time to prepare.

Now, what should she cook for dinner tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people asked how Fugaku think of Sukea and the group. Well, the thing is he doesn't knows.
> 
> Also, Genma and Mikoto often meet up in teahouse to talk about the kids, yesterday meetings was about how to reduce 'accidents' that Itachi keep having. Also he learn how to kill people from her too right after a cup of tea


	3. Kakashi and Gai part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato gave him and quest and as his loveable adopted son Sukea must do anything to help him. His mission get Kakashi friends.

**Timeline: Sometime before the Danzo mission**

* * *

Out of all the people who called him for help, Sukea was not expecting Minato, who politely asked him to stay back while Kushina and Kakashi headed over to the training ground. At first he was shocked, but of course he made surenot show it on his face.  He knew better than that. 

For all he knows Minato is probably here to chat about his recent job, working for the Hokage, as well as trying to get ahold of Sukea’s book of blackmail. That he is hiding somewhere in the apartment. 

“Sure, Minato-san, how may I help you?”He responses

The older man seems nervous, Minato-sensei, when he was off the field, was never good at concealing his emotions. His body language was open in his own home, other than for example the territory of Kumo. 

“Well, how can I say this..?I need help with Kakashi, he’s a young teen and I want him to talk to more people and interact with people his age and not just you, Rin and Obito.”

Oh ho? This was getting interesting. When Sukea was Kakashi, there were times that he noticed his sensei acting strange. Of course the younger him was much more innocent and cute and never noticed anythe signs that his teacher would subtly hint at. Of course as he greow up heand understooand the troubles with pre-teens thanks to Sasuke and his never ending pool of anger which Sukea is pretty sure is a trait that all Uchiha share.

Itachi is not even four and yet he is early facing an existential crisis, poor brat.

And Minato is right, Kakashi does need more friends, and in fact needs to get himself a hobby, since he can no longer use training as an excuse. Not on his watch.

Sukea’s mouth curls up into a smile. Minato, just as innocent as young Kakashi, has no idea about the plans that he will make. “Of course I will gladly help Kakashi, Minato-san. Leave it to me.” 

“Thank you Sukea-kun, you're a godsend.” 

Yeah a godsend.

* * *

It took about three weeks for Kakashi to confront Sukea, which was a record in his opinion. Even if he is wiser and better Sukea would have not been able to handle a week of ‘him’. It was during one of his meetings with Genma. Well, it was not really a meeting but more of a ‘Genma rant’ where he complains for an hour about little things such as Itachi’s potty training or the boys lack of common sense, which Genman blames Sukea for. Hey, why should he tell them to not run around with sharp objects? When he was young Shusui's age he was stabbing all sort of things. Besides they are training to kill and go to school to learn how to kill people, how else are they going to learn?

" I get your point Sukea but they were playing freeze tag with kunais !”

Yeah yeah whatever Genma.

Then Kakashi appeared. Sukea and Genma were not surprised, both are able to sense chakra after all and Kakashi, who thought he was approaching a civilian, decided not to hide his chakra, which made it easier for them.

He can feel Genma’s glare from the side of his face. It’s cute to see how the other boy knows him so well. 

Sukea decided to play innocent. “Hello Kakashi, how are you doing today?” He then decided to add. “Why do you look so mad ? Did something happen?"

Kakashi crossed his arms, a habit he picked up from Minato. “You are the one who set Gai on me. Why would you do something like that !” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, beside if there’s anyone who wants you to be friends with Gai it’s Minato-san.”

“Minato-sensei knows that I-”

  
“You don’t know? Maybe, if you had left space in your brain for something other than training and rules, you would have known that Minato-san is very worried about your social life.” 

Sukea then placed the back of his right hand on to his temple and leaned back on Genma's side, ignoring the look that he was giving him. “Poor poor Kakashi on the swings all by himself with no one to play with. If only there was someone who can not only keep him entertained but is also willing to be his friend.”  
At this point his younger self was glaring at him. “  
So you’re saying that Minato-sensei asked Gai to ‘be my friend’ and that’s why he was bothering me for the last three weeks.” 

Sukea nodded. “Yup, Minato-san was the one who told me about his plans that the day where you and Kushina-san went ahead to training.”

Hook, line and sinker. Sukea knows his plan has worked just the way he wanted, since Kakashi ran off most likely to confront his teacher about his ‘worries’ “

“You set Gai on Kakashi?” Genma asked once the silver haired Chunin left. 

“Of course, he burned my books last month, because it was unbecoming of a man to be reading such things.”

“You really shouldn’t be reading porn out in public. It’s bad enough that Izumo already took a peek at it.”

“Funny you mention reading, since I once caught Kakashi reading through the books as well”

The look on Genma’s face made everything worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I was planning on finishing the new chapter for photographer but it was so dark, so I deided to post a light hearted chapter here.
> 
> This was set before the Danzo incident 
> 
> Wanna chat about the chapter or other things  
> check out my discord server   
> [here](https://discord.gg/drHaaUT).
> 
> So this is what a youtuber feels like after asking people to sub, huh


End file.
